Black Leather
by s.smiley
Summary: RE-UPLOADED. Samantha is saved by a savior. Get it? Saved. Savior. Yeah, you get it. She is taken to the Sanctuary where she sees someone she hasn't seen in a very long time. I'm bad at summaries. Idk where this story is gonna go. lol
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my lovelies! I made a decision to blend two of my unfinished stories together. Black Leather and Undecided. Both of which have now been deleted since they'll both be in this one story. I love the storyline of Undecided, which many of you are probably unfamiliar with since it was from 4 years ago. I wasn't loving where the original Black Leather story was going, so here I am for the second time. I've got 3 chapters of this written already, so please let me know how you feel about this so I can decide to continue or not.

Thank you so much, my darlings!

"Sam!" He screamed as I ran through the deteriorating woods.

"Samantha!" He called again.

I took a quick glance behind me and as I did, I could feel my feet slip out from under me as I plummeted to my death. I sank into a river below the cliff I had just run off. I began to panic, as I couldn't kick my legs hard enough to get to the surface. I felt a hand grab onto my arm, immediately thinking it was a walker, I screamed, wasting all the breath I had left to hold. If I inhaled, I'd surely die from water in my lungs. Duh, that's how fucking drowning works. The hand still had a grip on my arm and began to pull me to the surface. My head came above water and I took copious gulps of air, trying to get air back into my suffering lungs.

"Can you hold onto my neck? I'm gonna get us to land." The stranger asked me.

I took this time to look at the man who saved my life. He was a hunk of a man, by that I mean, he had muscle. Built like a man. He had short brown hair and a full beard covering the bottom half of his face. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and he swam us to shore. My breathing was still heavy when I was set in the dirt.

"Thank…you…" I breathed at my savior. He nodded back at me.

"Couldn't just let you drown. What were you running from anyway?" I shook my head, "Bad…bad news." I shivered just thinking about all the shit he'd done to me.

"Thank you, for saving me. Not many people would have done that now a day" I looked up at him, giving him a small smile. He nodded back at me.

"Well, if you're running from bad news, we better get out of here." He said, standing and reaching out for my hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

"You have a camp or someplace?" I asked him, looking at the large backpack he was swinging onto his back.

"I'm at a motel. Just me. No one else." He responded. That response sounded way too normal. A motel. Something that hadn't existed for a long while. The thought of a motel takes me back to amazing…amazing memories. Memories that I never want to go away. "You coming?" I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing he was walking ahead of me now. I quickly walked to catch up with him. We walked for what seemed like ages. I kept trying to ask him questions, get to know the guy who saved me, but he never answered any of them. Pity.

We got to an old run-down motel, dead walkers littered the once green lawn. "You take this place yourself?" I asked. He nodded, that was the first question he'd answered. He opened the padlocked door with a key he had fished from his pocket. I looked around at my surroundings, taking in the ambiance of the whole place. My eyes glanced to the small-ish kitchen in the room seeing that it seemed fully stocked with food and water. I was so fucking hungry. I looked back to him as he was setting down his backpack on the loveseat against the wall. He plopped down next to it, sinking into the cushion. He exhaled loudly and covered his eyes with his hand while resting his head on the back of the couch.

"You want me to make you something to eat? I feel like I owe you something at least." I smiled at him. He looked at me, resting his elbows on his knees, smiling back.

"You wanna cook for me? That's cute." He laughed. I suddenly became shy, almost embarrassed at my offer. Was it that dumb?

"I'm a good cook," I said.

He looked into my eyes, smirking. "Alright then, what do ya got?"

I turned to the kitchen, opening the cupboards, peeking inside. I grabbed out olive oil, onions, garlic, flour, tomato paste, beef broth, carrots, potatoes, barley, and peas. "How do you feel about stew?" I asked him.

"You can make a stew out of this stuff?" He asked walking over next to me.

I nodded back, confidently. "I'd like some red wine and some meat, but I can do it without it." I laughed.

He walked away and went to a cabinet on the other side of the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of red wine. Wow, ask and you shall receive. He handed the bottle to me. I smiled at him. "You can go relax while I do this if you want." He didn't hesitate, he went and sat back down on the couch.

"Did I see a fire pit outside?" I asked.

"Yup. I've got pots in the bottom cabinet by the sink." He responded.

I grabbed a Dutch oven pot from the cabinet and carried my ingredients outside. I started the fire, setting the large pot on top to heat up. I diced the onions and added them to the pot with the garlic, flour, and tomato paste, allowing them to get acquainted in the pot. I added the red wine, beef broth, carrots, potatoes, and the barley. I allowed them to simmer for around 30 minutes, making a mental note to ask him where he got this food from, specifically the fresh ingredients. I grabbed the pot holder and carried the pot inside with me.

He stood up when I walked in and grabbed two bowls from the cupboard. We both sat at the table and ate our food. "This is actually pretty good." He said. I smiled. "Thank you. I used to be a pretty good cook before…" My voice trailed off, not really needing to finish that sentence. We continued to eat in silence until I broke it once again. "Are you ever gonna tell me your name?"

He glanced up at me. "I'm David"

"Nice to meet you, David. I'm Samantha, or Sam if you'd like." I said. He just nodded. Once we were both done with our meals, I washed our bowls and spoons, placing them back in the cupboard. I'm so shocked this place still has running water. "Do you have a bathroom?" I asked shyly. He pointed to a door down the hall. I went into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror, shocked at what I saw. My dark brown hair had been transformed into a scraggily mess. I ran my fingers through my hair and splashed some water on my face. I did my business and walked back out. I took a seat on the chair near David.

"Where did you get all the food?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "You're not gonna tell me?" Silence. "What will you tell me? I don't want you to just be a stranger that saved my li…" I stopped short when his hand connected with the side of my face.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?!" He yelled in my face. "Do not speak unless you're spoken to, do you understand me?" He screamed. I nodded and he walked outside, slamming the door behind him. I let out a shaky breath. What have I gotten myself into? I've got to get out of here. He's gonna really hurt me…

How did you like it? Please let me know! Leave me some reviews if you'd like.

P.S- that recipe for the stew is actually out of the Walking Dead cookbook. Yes, I bought the cookbook. Someone needs to take my credit card away. lol

-Until next time-


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry, it's been a minute since I uploaded chapter one. I got pretty busy with work. 60 hours a week for two weeks really kicked my ass. Anyways, here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it. I know these chapters are short, but I'm gonna try my hardest to make them longer the further this story goes.

What have I gotten myself into? Why the fuck was I put into this mess? Twice? I'm trapped. I'm fucked. Utterly and completely fucked. There is no way out. I sat on the couch thinking of an escape route. If he saved my life, why the hell did he hit me? He seemed like a completely different man by the end of the night. Night and day.

"Samantha." His icy voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and there he stood with a black leather belt in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. My heart began to pound in my chest. The look he is giving me is absolutely menacing.

"I really shouldn't have even told you my name, because I would like for you to refer to me as 'sir' from now on. I've always been into that submissive shit, but I've never had someone that would do it with me. Now, do I make myself fucking clear?" He spits.

Holy shit. What _have_ I gotten myself into? He steps closer to me and sets the bottle on the table next to him. I look down at his hand and the belt is still there. He reaches his hand up and grips my cheeks, forcing me to look up at him.

He looks deeply into my eyes, "Is that clear, Samantha? He asks loudly. I nod, terrified. "Use your fucking words!" He screams.

"Ye..yes." I stuttered.

He pushed me roughly onto the couch and violently ripped off my clothes. He left my sports bra and my cotton panties on. He turned me around so my back was towards him. I'm shaking so violently now. I've never been so scared of someone in my life. Even the man who had been chasing me…all his torment was psychological. He was never physically and I don't know what this man is capable of or what he really wants from me. I felt the sharp sting of the leather belt against my back. Tears immediately came flooding to my eyes.

"Yes what, you stupid fucking bitch?" He literally spits on me.

"Yes, sir," I reply, shakily.

"Good girl. Now, this is what little girls get when they are disrespectful to me. I'm gonna hit you as hard as I can with this belt until you've learned your fucking lesson."

What the fuck? Who the hell does he think he is? Tears spill out of my eyes and roll down my red cheeks while welts began to show up on my skin. From my shoulders, down to my knees, I'm covered in red welts. I feel another whip from the belt. I scream out in agony. I'm sure he just went over one that was already there. I realized early on in his torture that if I scream 'stop' or 'no', he only hits me harder, so I stopped saying anything and just had to endure it. He was finally finished, I assumed. I could feel the blood running down my back. I was completely limp now. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I heard him toss the belt across the room. He walked away from me and I just laid there, quietly sobbing. I heard him walk back towards me.

"You need to go to sleep, Samantha. Now." He seethes. I can't move, you asshole. I continue to lay there, unmoving. He grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls me up off the ground. He yanks me over to the bed. I lay there on my stomach, staying where he threw me down. I glance over at him and he is grabbing a knife. I can't even panic at this point. How could he hurt me more than he already has? I watch as he grabs one of my feet, and slides the knife blade down the underside of my foot, and then the other. I scream and try to pull my feet away without hurting my back even more. He throws my foot back onto the bed.

"There. Now you can't run away." He winks at me and leaves the room.

I lay there for a while, just crying and bleeding. What the fuck am I gonna do? It's completely silent in the room now. I looked around the room, seeing if there was a way to get out of here. There wasn't a window and I sure as shit couldn't walk out the door. I look beside me at the nightstand near my head and reach to pull open the drawer. Locked. In my head, my first thought is that there must be a weapon in there for him to lock it up. I reach up into my tied-up hair and pull out a bobby pin. I stretch it with my teeth and fingers so it's a straight pin. I quickly put the pin into the lock and the drawer pops open. I was right. I find a small revolver laying on the bottom of the drawer with a box of bullets sitting next to it. Jackpot. I grab the firearm and check the chamber. Two bullets already loaded. Perfect. When he comes back, he's not going to leave again. I slam the drawer shut and hold the gun close to my chest.

Not much time has passed since I grabbed the gun and I hear a faint crackling, then a voice. "…David. You there?" My eyes widened. This was my way out.

"Fuck, come on, keep talking," I whisper as I stand, looking for where the voice is coming from. This hurts like a bitch to be walking, but I don't really have a fucking choice. I notice a walkie-talkie light blinking on the dresser.

"David, fucking pick up." The voice said through the communication device. I quickly picked it up and held the button to speak.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" I say frantically.

"Who the fuck is this? Where's David?" They spit back at me.

"Please, you have to help me. He's hurting me. Please, please help me!" I began to shake.

"Where the fuck is David?" They yelled into the speaker.

"I-I don't know where he is. He left after he beat me. Please, you have to help me!" I panic. The voice doesn't return. "FUCK!" I scream in frustration.

The door slams open and a very angry looking David stands in the doorway. "What. The fuck. Do you think you're doing?!" He spits.

"I-I…" I don't know what to say at this point. It's a little obvious as to what I'm doing. I glance over to the bed, seeing the revolver lying there. I launch myself onto the bed, grabbing the gun and firing towards David. The bullet sailed through the air, landing on David's right thigh. He screamed out in pain, falling to the ground.

"We're on our way." The walkie-talkie responded.

Thank the fucking Lord.

Loved it? Hated it? Lemme know!

See you guys next chapter!


End file.
